Taifeng
Taifeng, also known as Lóng (龙), Ryū (竜), and Storm Dragons, are fae race composed of elemental magic. Physiology Diet Taifeng, while not required to eat due to the spectacular magical energies flowing through them, taifeng are capable of consuming nearly anything, including meat, plants, stones, metals, and even magic. Lifespan and Reproduction Taifeng possess infinite lifespans, and from the day they are born, they will never stop growing, though as they age, the rate at which they grow continues to slow. Taifeng are born from eggs, which are laid in clutches of three to eight by the female around five years after a successful mating. The eggs, which are around the size of a pineapple and weigh about ten pounds, will hatch in around a decade, and during that time, it is usually customary for them to be cared for by one or both of the parents. Upon hatching, the newborns will be known as wyrmlings, and will be childlike and highly impressionable, and can easily be influenced by whosoever raises them. During their wyrmling stage, they begin to develop their powers, including flight, control of low level winds, and expulsion weak electric shocks from their mouths. At around age ten they will have grown to between five to twelve feet, and will enter a child stage, gaining intelligence, yet still retaining the mindset of a young child. During the this stage, they will advance their powers, being able to summon rainstorms, powerful gusts of winds, and expel seriously harmful bursts of electricity from between their jaws. Two decades later, they begin adolescence, hitting puberty at around age thirty, where they will be around twenty to twenty five feet long. During this time, their powers will begin to grow truly potent, and they will be able to summon powerful storms, small tornadoes, and unleash lightning able to instantly kill most living beings. Furthermore, this is when they gain their shapeshifting abilities, being able to change their shape into nearly any creature they desire. Puberty lasts for around a decade or two, whereupon the adolescents slowly develop into juveniles, beginning this stage at around age forty or fifty. As juveniles, taifeng are around forty feet in length and are capable of summoning even more powerful storms. They will reach the young adult stage at around age seventy, reaching around fifty five feet in length, their growth slowing significantly, being similar in size to an adult, but lacking the physical might. After reaching the age of a century, they well have gained enormous amounts of physical power, and will be capable of summoning hurricanes and controlling all forms of weather. Appearance Taifeng possess long, serpentine bodies covered in thick scales, with for short but powerful limbs, each ending with clawed yet highly dexterous and powerful digits. Their tails end in spikes, which they often cover with hair like extensions. Their lizard-like heads have horns or antlers protruding from them, and males are possessed of hair like tendrils emerging from their snouts, within which lie a set of razor sharp teeth. Adaptability Taifeng are capable of surviving in nearly any environment, being just as capable as breathing water as air, and can even live within the vacuum of space. They are not bothered by temperature extremes, and can live in toxic water and extremely poor quality air. Powers and Abilities Taifeng, as one of the Elder Races, are extremely powerful beings, imbued with immense levels of magical power that make them some of the most formidable beings within the cosmos. Atmokinesis: Taifeng are gifted with the innate ability to to control the weather in all its forms, being able to summon clouds, rain, tornadoes, lightning, and hurricanes at will. * Aerokinesis: Taifeng are able to manipulate air and wind, summoning powerful gales for the purpose of simulated telekinesis. * Electrokinesis: Taifeng are able to manipulate electricity, both in the form of lightning bolts or in technology. They are also able to expel lightning from their mouths, as well as from other body parts. Flight: Taifeng possess the natural ability to fly, without the use of wings or any other sort of body system. * Super Speed: Taifeng are able to fly extraordinary speeds, being easily capable of keeping up with planes. Immense Magical Power: Taifeng have vasts reserves of magical energy which can be used for casting spells, possessing more magical might than any ordinary mortal creature. Immortality: Taifeng are not subject to the physical degradation caused by the passage of time. They are immune to diseases of all kinds, and can only be killed by violent means. Nigh-Invulnerability: The Taifeng are extremely difficult to injure, with even young ones being practically invulnerable to almost any conventional attacks, and highly resistant to magical manipulation. Shapeshifting: Taifeng are capable of changing their form at will, often taking on human or animal guises. They have a high level of control over their shape, and can also reduce the size of their true form to fit into tighter spaces. Furthermore, they are also able to transform into water, mist, or even air, for various lengths of time depending on their skill. Super Strength: Taifeng are gifted with enormous physical might, which only increases as they grow larger. On average, adults are effortlessly able rip through steel and crush rock. Weaknesses Despite their immense power, Taifeng are not undefeatable by any means. Extreme Force or Magic: Taifeng, while difficult to harm, extreme physical force or potent magic can damage them. Once damage is enacted, it affects them as it would a normal creature. Iron: Shapeshifting Power Drain: While shifted into a different form, a Taifeng diverts a large deal of their energy to maintaining the transformation. While acting as another animal, this reduces their atmokinetic powers, and if transformed into a cloud or the like, they are barely able to control the weather at all, and they can only maintain their form for short periods. Silver: Category:Races